1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processor, a printing system, a computer readable medium, and an image processing method.
2. Related Art
In a printing device, when printing sheets are jammed, for instance, the printing device is full of the printing sheets during a printing process, a process for solving the jam of the printing sheets is ordinarily carried out, and then, a print resuming operation is carried out to subsequently resume the printing process.